The present invention relates to a riveting machine and more particularly, to a T-bracket and spring plate riveting machine for use with a T-bracket making machine to stamp metal sheet materials into spring plates and to automatically rivet two spring plates to the two distal ends of each T-bracket received from the T-bracket making machine.
A T-bracket 8 as shown in FIG. 1, comprises a bracket body 82 and two spring plates 81 at the ends of the bracket body 82. According to this design, the spring plates 81 are formed integral with the bracket body 82. Because the spring plates 81 and the bracket body 82 are formed of same material, the tensile strength of the T-bracket 8 is insufficient. FIG. 2 shows another design of T-bracket 2, which has two spring plates 601 riveted to the two ends. This design of T-bracket 2 has a high tensile strength. However, because the spring plates 601 are riveted to the T-bracket 2 by labor, the fabrication of this design of T-bracket requires much time and labor, resulting in a high manufacturing cost.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a T-bracket and spring plate riveting machine, which directly carries a T-bracket from a T-bracket making machine forwards and automatically riveting the T-bracket with two spring plates. It is another object of the present invention to provide a T-bracket and spring plate riveting machine, which uses two riveting units for riveting spring plates to a T-bracket, and the pitch between the two riveting units is adjustable subject to the size of the T-bracket used. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a T-bracket and spring plate riveting machine, which uses sensors to detect the position of the T-bracket to be processed, and two corrector frames to correct the position of the T-bracket if the T-bracket is held in a wrong direction.